The Museum
by CrazedFujoshi
Summary: As I walked into the empty room I realized that I was not alone for I saw 6 very handsome men looking at a giant portrait on the wall. Rated T for swearing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Period.

A/N: It took we a while to finish this :P

* * *

><p>I love historical museums and I don't quite know why I do. Whenever I hear something related to alliances, cold wars and such my body tenses up and I become eager to know. When I was 16 the adults thought that I had a lose screw… that is until they saw my grades in school. Anyway back on track. I was planning to go to the museum for a couple of hours before resuming to my studies. As I walked in I saw that many people were in there much to my surprise. I made my way through the huge crowd of tourists practically twisting my body in all sorts of weird ways.<p>

I finally made it to the area of the museum with portraits and items from the wars. There were only a couple of people in this area unlike the main ancient history area. I looked around in fascination and I saw all the battle items and equipment used, some looked battered and some looked rusty but that's part of war. I then decided to go a room in the area where nobody goes to for some unknown reason. It was a place where I could relax in just something about that particular room makes me happy.

* * *

><p>As I walked in the empty room I realized that I was not alone. There were six very handsome men who looked nothing alike in anyway looking at a portrait in the corner of the room talking about "the good old days" and how much "fun" it was. I stood behind a pillar. I was baffled beyond belief, who are these people and what could they be talking about?<p>

One man had blonde hair that reached his neck, he had stubbles, his hair was curly and it was parted to both sides. He wore a maroon shirt with the sleeves rolled up, gray trousers and beige shoes. He looked like a model of some sort (well they all do actually…). He was bickering with a blonde man who was slightly shorter than the first man. He had short blonde messy hair. He had the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen, it looked more like a caterpillar got stuck above his eyes. He wore a grey suit over a beige vest, white shirt, red tie, gray matching pants and black shoes. He also had a strange golden light sparks surrounding him and strangely no one seemed to notice, maybe it's just my imagination.

Next to them was a really tall man with short snow coloured hair. Even though he had white hair he looked like he was in his twenties like the others. He wore a white shirt, black slacks, dark grey boots that reached 5cm below the knees and a huge white scarf around his neck. He had a childish smile plastered on his face and he was chatting or rather scaring a short man with brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and his fringe parted on the right side. He wore a full Chinese flag sweater, dark blue jeans and a pair of black converse.

The only people actually staring at the portrait were two blondes. One of them had hair that reached below his ears and parted to the right with a cowlick sticking up. He wore black headphones, square shape spectacles, a brown jacket over a white t-shirt with a hoodie and a print that said "Who's your HERO?" he wore blue jeans and brown shoes. He was rather loud and it seemed to bother the man with the thick brows. The other one was really quiet, I could see his lips moving but I can't seem to hear him. He had wavy hair with curls similar to the one with stubbles but darker and he had an odd string of hair that curled in the middle sticking out. He too had spectacles but it was an oval shaped one. He wore a brown turtleneck shirt and over it a dark green jacket he too wore dark jeans with black shoes.

I heard different accents like British, French, Russian, Chinese (including some words shouted specifically about the tall man) and American (how could I NOT hear it?).

They all then stood near one another again speaking of wars. One interesting part was that the moment the American accented guy spoke about the American Revolutionary War the British guy looked down sadly and the Frenchman glared at the American who apologized. How strange…it's like they actually experienced the war and they were there or something… Then the American hugged the British apologizing who just smiled and said he was fine and at that moment I heard a phone ring. "Hello" the tall Russian said, he spoke for a while and turned off his phone and said to the other men "our bosses want us back right now and yours is very mad at you "

"Oh shit…well lets go everyone! Hey Iggy can you and the commie over there use that weird spell thing to get us to our respective countries?" The American asked, earning a nod from the bushy eyed man who muttered something about calling him "Iggy" and a smile from the Russian man. They all then walked back to the entrance of the room all at once and I was shocked to see that they were disappearing from the leg up! I left the pillar and stood next to the huge new portrait. Just when they all disappeared the British one, who was gone from the waist down, turned around pointed at the portrait and winked. I turn to look at the portrait and I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

><p>There were a total of twelve men on the portrait and of six of those were the ones that I saw and six other foreign men I didn't recognize. They sat in two rows; the six men I saw were on the left side and the others were on the right side. They were all wearing their country's military outfit I guess. The men on the right were two brunette brothers who each have odd curls sticking out opposite to each other, two brothers one buff with his short blonde hair slicked back and one with snow white hair and red eyes and then there was a short black haired man sitting next to a man who looked a little bit posh, he had brown hair, glasses and a mole on the corner of his mouth on the right side.<p>

I was amazed that I actually saw the people in the portrait come and talk about things and left in such a manner. I looked on the corner of the painting and it says the year but the last two numbers were unfortunately smudged and so all I know is that the portrait was made in the 1900s. I started to feel the frame of it (it's a weird habit). I felt the gold carved out frame and I felt along it and under it taking it all in and studying the portrait. I then felt like I passed a bump, I went back to where I felt it and I pushed it and to my surprised I heard a clicking type of sound.

At that moment the entire portrait flipped like how the bookshelves flip in horror movies and behind the Axis and Allies portrait was the same portrait with the same background and same clothing but it was a completely different picture. This picture had them doing silly poses, everyone was basically spread out across the portrait like the quiet one and the American derping with their tongue out.

The brunette bros wore make mustaches and one of them held a wine bottle and the other looked like he was worshipping the bottle.

The French guy and the British guy looked like they were fighting since they were choking one another but it also looked real.

The Chinese man wore hello kitty gloves and the other short black haired man wore cat ears, they both were cross-eyed and they had their cheeks puffed out.

On the far right side there were the blonde and ivory haired brothers switched clothing (they even switched hair styles), the blonde one had both hands in the air while drinking a bottle of beer that was just peeking out of his shirt while the other one simply face palmed facing the drunk's direction. I assumed that they switched their personalities too.

I also could just see that in the left corner were the Russian man and the posh looking guy were all wearing black clothing and they looked punkish and cool but it looked like they were having a hard time trying not to smile at their attire.

I was in such a state of shock and enthralled that I blacked out because of the secret I have just discovered.

* * *

><p>I then awoke to the sound of my alarm ringing and I picked up my phone to switch the annoying thing off, thinking about whether or not what I saw yesterday was a dream or not. As I set my phone down I saw a folded note on the nightstand, which was not there when I left <em>Then again…how did I get here? <em>Then I opened the note and read what was written and I noticed that it wasn't written in a regular pen but some sort of strange fountain pen or something until I saw the bottle of ink and a feather! The note read:

Dear young lady,

Do not fear about how you got home and why you fainted. I have casted a spell on you and my, er how should I say, friends helped me carry you here and nobody did anything to you while you were under the spell so do not worry, I made sure of it and I used magic to locate your house and to open the door. Anyways I assume you know about our existence, how we're not normal humans. Yes, my friends and I were the men you saw in the museum staring at the portrait. I would like to ask you to keep this a secret, not about the portrait but about our existence as countries. Also if you want to be apart of this and meet others like us then please contact us with this email. Well til then, love. Ta ta for now

~Arthur Kirkland, England.

I smiled to myself as I quickly grabbed my laptop to reply to him. I'm going to have a lot of fun with these people.

**A/N: All right I don't know what made me write this but yeah... I spent a lot of time thinking about what outfit they should wear XD. The flipped board thing sorta came from the idea of those haunted house bookshelves and in Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time when Dugtrio flips the job boards. I feel like I poorly described the second portrait and the ending and I apologize for that. If you enjoyed this please leave a review and if there are mistakes please tell me :D Reviews make me smile and motivates me to write more :3.**

***Edit* thank you NightWish234 for pointing out that i wrote 5 men instead of 6 :) and this is actually meant to be a one-shot type thing it will not have more chapters...sorry for those who were hoping for it.. i just don't have an idea for it.**


End file.
